Tears of the Broken
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: SasukexKagome He usually felt nothing but she made him...she made him want to love...because like him...she was broken. For xXmAnGa-LoVrXx!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

**Summary:** He usually felt nothing but for her...she made him want to love.

**Dedication:**xXmAnG-LoVrXx for being the 100th reviewer of...one of me stories...I can't remember which one.

**Rating:** T for minor lemony/limey content

* * *

**Tears of the Broken**

Sasuke never thought of himself as a source of comfort. Not once in his life was he able to offer that sense of security and warmth to someone because he was always cold and indifferent. His thoughts of vengeance constantly swarmed in his mind. He never once was put in the position of loving caretaker...yet there he was...holding a young woman he knew nothing about as she clung to him as though her very life depended on him. It made him...

_Feel_.

He felt nothing except for two people since the death of his clan...it was hate for his brother Itachi and companionship for his best friend Naruto. There was no one that created a different reaction in him. No one but this bloody and crying girl. She was sobbing as cold rain clung to her body, dripping down her face, disguising her tears. Slowly the rain began to wipe the blood and through the red of the essence of life and the inky black of her hair...he saw moonlight colored skin.

She was small, smaller than Sakura even, coming only to his shoulder. Through the harsh pounding icy rain that touched his skin like small cold needles, through the tears and heart wrenching sobs...he heard her voice. Through hoarse from crying, and most likely screaming, she was calling to someone. She was calling until she couldn't speak and the poor ANBU could do nothing but hold her as she cried.

Then she looked up and through the blackness of the silky hair that clung to her face...he saw her eyes and he felt his breath hitch. They were soulfull sky blue eyes that stared through him as though seeing all his sins and wrongs. They saw what he was though his layers and layers of masks. There was a deep sadness in her eyes as she stared at him and though it was raining, he could tell she was still crying.

Her lashes were were long and just brushed her cheeks when she blinked, her lips rosy red in color and beautifully plump and soft. Her blue eyes were wide, beautiful eyes that under the sadness he saw an emotion he was quite familiar with himself and it made is heart clench in his chest.

He saw loneliness.

Her mouth opened then and one word escaped her lips. It may have been a name or a title but he did not know.

_"Inuyasha."_

She fainted in his arms then, arms wrapped around his waist, her face in his lap, her hair settled around her, covering most of her back like a blanket. Her legs were tucked beneath her and Sasuke didn't know what to do. His mission was simple, go and see what was happening in the forest around Konoha and report home. There was a bright flash of white light through the rain and Tsunade had sent him since he was the only available ANBU.

There he found this broken girl, no older than himself. She was sitting on her forearms and knees, her hands clenched in the mud. One hand held a rusty old sword but that was all. She saw him and the next thing he knew, she threw herself into his arms and they fell to the ground and he heard her sobbing. Now that she had fainted, was he to bring her back with him?

He looked at the angelic face that lay in his lap and something inside Sasuke had decided for him. Yes, he would take this woman back. He didn't know what had happened to her but he would find out. So he lifted her into his arms and jumped through the trees with stealth that only high level ninja like himself possessed. He jumped over the large stone wall that surrounded Konoha and made his way to the Hokage's office.

He jumped through a window and appeared before his buxom leader. Tsunade looked at the ANBU before her and she let her mouth drop just a bit before orders were being thrown about and the woman in his arms was taken from him by Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. He made a move to follow them but with a sharp glance from Tsunade, he stood rooted to his spot.

"Who is she?" she asked. Sasuke pulled off his clay cat mask and his black eyes narrowed slightly, trying to figure out a way to explain this to Tsunade without her getting too upset. He brushed a black gloved hand through his hair as he tried to get some of the rain out but to no avail. He sighed and then looked into Tsunade's golden eyes.

"I don't know." he replied, his voice smooth yet still sharp, dark and alluring.

"_You_ don't _know_ and you bring her to _my _village?" she asked coldly. "She had blood on her body along with _serious_ wounds and she could be a _threat_ to this village!"

"I couldn't leave her there." Sasuke growled to her, a snarl curving at his perfect lips. "She was dying and she was crying and there was so much rain and blood! What would you had done in my position if a seemingly hurt and defenceless girl threw herself in _your_ arms, calling out a name that you had never heard?!" he snarled viciously.

"What was the name?" Tsunade asked.

"Inuyasha."

* * *

She was in some sort of hospital when she awoke. The lights were bright as she opened her eyes, causing her to blink several times. Blue eyes stared almost lifelessly around the room. She turned on her side and she curled her hands to her chest. Around her forearms were bandages. She sat up and looked at her body and noticed them around her waist and chest. There were some around her legs but not as thick as the ones on her upper body.

She frowned and undid the bandages around her arms. On them she saw fading red lines like small welts. They had already healed. She stood and took off her hospital gown, unraveling bandages as she walked to an open door that appeared to be a bathroom. She walked in and she jumped into the shower, turning on the hot water. Around her body were small red welts much like the ones on her arms.

She found some shampoo and soap and set to work cleaning her body. Her head pounded as the water slid over her body, clensing away the pain that shrouded her heart. With every second, an old memory flashed in her mind quickly. With every drop an old face was remembered. With every tear she shed...a wish she remembered went unfulfilled.

"Inuyasha."she whispered.

_"Here Kirara!" _was the call of the feminine voice of her warrior sister.

_"Would you bear my child?" _was the 'oh so important' question of her monk brother.

_"Mreow?" _was the purr of her cat companion.

_"Inuyasha you meanie head!" _was the sound of her kitsune son's voice.

_"Get your ass back here Shippo!" _was the 'playful' nature of her lover.

_"KOHAKU!" _was the horror filled cry of her sister.

_"I'LL SUCK YOU INTO THE VERY CURSE YOU GAVE ME!" _was the tear filled promise of her brother.

_"ROAR!" _was the dying cry of her companion.

_"MOMMA!" _as the scream her son had made.

_"K-Kagome...I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I love you." _was the last sentence her lover spoke.

She screamed.

* * *

Sasuke looked to his friend Naruto and they ran inside the room. She wasn't on the bed so they ran to the bathroom where she sat holding her head in her hands, a towel just barely covering her body. She was breathing heavily, her eyes dilated and Naruto ran from the yelling for a nurse, his blue eyes frantic. Sasuke approached her cautiously, whispering to her as though she were a wild animal that could attack at any moment. Her body was trembling and she looked at him.

"Hey." he whispered softly. "What's wrong?" he asked, moving to sit in front of her. Her eyes looked at him, a haunted quality to them as they watched him move.

"Make it stop." she said, her voice no more than a whisper in the breeze, her hands clutching her hair harder.

"Make what stop?" he asked, reaching over and touching her bare shoulder gently.

"The memories." she murmured gently, the haunted quality now in her voice as well as her blue eyes.

"Memories?" he asked. "Memories of what?" She stared at him hard for a moment or two before those blue orbs filled with unshed tears.

"Their deaths."

The nurse ran in and pulled the woman from Sasuke, leaving him alone on the bathroom floor and also leaving him two questions. Who's deaths? More importantly, how did her wounds heal over night?

* * *

"Tsunade...it's a miracle." Shizune said in awe to the Hokage as they stood in Kagome's hospital room where said girl sat quietly dressed in a light blue shirt and black shorts. She was unresponsive to anything they said and did as she was told without a word.

"Or the work of a demon." Tsunade muttered. Kagome's eyes flicked to the Leader and Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the action. "Get Ibiki down to the interrogation room. Have Sasuke and Naruto take her there." Shizune nodded and ran off in search of Naruto and Sasuke to inform them of their orders and then ff to search for Ibiki, telling him he had a job. Kagome looked away from Tsunade and went back to staring at the wall lifelessly.

* * *

Kagome sat in a dark room. There was a single bright white light beating down on her and nothing more. She was seated in a chair, her hands strapped down to the arms, her feet strapped down to the legs, and her neck was strapped to the head of the chair. She didn't fight when they strapped her down, she continued to stare at everything without any emotion. A hulking figure of a man stood before her with scars on his face. Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke, and Naruto stood in a room next to the interrogation room and watched through a two way glass wall.

"I am Ibiki Morino and I am able to use any means at my disposal to make you talk. I will repeat my questions twice before using those means." the man introduced. Kagome barely sent him a glance. "What is your name?" there was no answer. "I am going to ask you again. What is your name?" Ibiki sighed and within his eyes shutters appeared, dislodging himself from his work. He brought back one poweful hand and backhanded Kagome's face to the side.

Her hair spun wildly. She brought her face to its previous position. On her cheek was a forming bruise. That slap seemed to wake her from whatever stupor she was in because her blue eyes widened and something glistened within them.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." she whispered.

"What land are you from?" he asked. Kagome stared at him for a moment before answering slowly.

"Tokyo, Japan." Kagome answered.

"In what land?" he asked.

"Wait...where am I?" Kagome asked softly.

"Konohagakure in the Land of Fire." Ibiki told her. Kagome squinted her eyes shut and shook her head.

"This isn't my home." she whimpered. "This _isn't_ my _home_!" she cried, her eyes snapping open. "_THIS ISN'T MY HOME_!"

"Where is your home?" Ibiki asked forcefully.

"In another dimension." Kagome stated. "I am from a place called Tokyo, Japan in a dimension different from yours. I was the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama, a jewel that could grant your deepest desires. I was transported into a different dimension then from my own and from there to here, though I don't know why. All I wanted was to be _normal_."

"Are you lying to me?" Ibiki asked. Kagome looked up at him and whispered one sentence that had Tsunade flinch.

"_Do you want me too?_" she whispered brokenly. "If so then here. I am not seventeen years old, I am crazy, I did not lose all that I hold dear, my life is wonderful happy place where everything is fine, and I not going to kill myself when ever I find the means to. Is that better for you, Ibiki Morino?" she asked, her eyes dulling once again. "Is that a good enough lie for you?"

"I guess not." he said answering his earlier question.

"How did you heal so fast? Are you a demon?" he asked her. Kagome stared at him and then a grin split her features as she laughed. It was a cold and cruel sound that ran through the air. Ibiki did not move for a moment and she continued to laugh.

"_Me_? A _demon_?" Kagome laughed. Her laughter soon died but her grin stayed, her eyes dancing madly. "I am far from it. I am what my people call a miko, a sacred being with holy powers and the _ability_ to kill _demons_. I can sense when one is around, I can sense when one is evil, I can sense you no matter how hard you try and hide. With a flick of my finger a demon will turn to dust and an evil human will be killed." Kagome asked silver began to fill her vision, covering her eyes. "Need a demonstration, Ibiki? What about you Foxy?" Kagome asked, turning her head to the two way mirror.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt pressure begin to suffocate his entire being, squeezing him. He fell to his knees, choking for air and then...it disappeared as soon as it came. Naurto sat on his knees gasping for breath and then he turned to Kagome and through the glass his eyes sought hers. Sasuke watched this all in warped fascination.

"No...you're human with a demon sealed _within _you..." she whispered. "Even so...neither you or that demon are evil...good. I would have hated to make an example of you." the silver faded from her eyes and Ibiki continued to watch her. "Any more questions?"

"How did your wounds heal so rapidly if you are not a demon?"

"As a miko...I also have the ability to heal, unseal curses, create potions of some sorts. I simply...subconsciously healed myself." Kagome sighed.

"Why were you covered in wounds?"

"I-we-it was dark. He was _human_." she whispered, her voice strained as her eyes filled with tears. "She betrayed us-him." Kagome said, the tears gently falling. "I was normal before it all happened, before I was whisked away to a world that was magical and seductive yet dark and disgusting. I was fifteen when it started and I knew nothing of magic or demons. In my dimension, there were no such things but in fairy tales told to small children. I was pulled down a well by a centipede demon. They grow to be as large as trains...she was huge. The well glowed and I managed to exert some force, later I found them out to be my miko powers, and she was gone when I touched the bottom of the well.

I pulled myself out of the well and I found myself to be in a place so vastly different then my home. I knew I was still in Japan, my country, because in my yard we have a very large and old tree called the Goshinboku and it was right in front of me now but only...it had a beautifully handsome boy pinned to it by an arrow with large vines around him. He had long silver hair and cute little white puppy ears. He wore a hiori and hakamas, both red in color. He seemed to be sleeping if not for that _arrow _pinned to his heart.

I was attacked by humans that said I was the reincarnation of this great priestess named Kikyo, the previous guardian of the Shikon No Tama. I found I was five hundred years in the past. That centipede came again and attacked so I ran back to the forest with the strange boy. He was awake now, something about me woke him. I either pulled out the arrow and unsealed him or I was killed by the centipede. I unsealed the boy. The centipede ripped the Shikon No Tama from my side, I was born with it and it stayed within me unknown to all, including myself.

The boy killed the demon but turned on me. We managed to subdue him but we were now bound. His name was Inuyasha and he was a half demon, born of a human parent and a demonic parent. Shunned by all. Later, the jewel was accidentally shattered into hundreds of pieces and we went to find them in order to stop another half demon named Naraku from finding them. Our search led us to find a monk named Miroku, a demon slayer and her companion Sango and Kirara, and Shippo an orphaned fox kit.

We all became friends. I was kidnapped and a piece of my soul was stolen in order to bring back my predecessor, Kikyo, who fell in love with Inuyasha fifty years before from the past was in. She fell in love with Inuyasha and they were tricked into killing the other. She sealed him to the Goshinboku. I went to the past consecutively for two years. After a year, Inuyasha had promised to go to hell with Kikyo because he owed her his love...because it was his fault she wasn't able to live a full life. It wasn't though. It was Naraku's because it was he who tricked them. After a year and half he fell in love with me and I had long ago fallen in love with him. We were married in a month.

Kikyo was unhappy with that. In fact, she was down right pissed. A half demon turns human one night a every month and Inuyasha turned into human on the new moon. It was Kikyo, and she was angry, who betrayed Inuyasha. She told Naraku of this night. She told him and sealed their deaths. It was five months later that Naraku attacked us. It was yesterday.

* * *

_"Kukuku." Kagome heard. She stood her bow poised and ready to strike. Sango, Miroku, and Inuysha stood, ready to defend. Shippo and Kirara close to the now human Inuyasha. Naraku and Kikyo emerged from the trees. Inuyasha's violet eyes widened as he felt betrayal well within his heart. "Inuyasha...human tonight, are you?"_

_"I know you have eyes Naraku." Inuyasha growled._

_"Unfortunately it is time to die." Naraku chuckled and then demons screeched, coming from the forest and attacking. Kagome shot off two sacred arrows in rapid succession. They eliminated two waves of demons but more appeared, taking their place. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, was brought forth and Naraku pulled the shard from his back, the only thing keeping him alive. Kohaku was killed._

_"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed. In a blind rage, she attacked Naraku and she was stabbed through with his tentacles. Her body was filled with them. Miroku's mouth dropped open as tears filled his eyes. He shook his head several times, tears flying._

_"I'LL SUCK YOU INTO THE VERY CURSE YOU GAVE ME!" he roared to Naraku as he undid his wind tunnel and began to suck in as many demons as he could. Naraku merely chuckled and snapped his fingers. The wind tunnel grew in size until it sucked Miroku inside. _

_"ROAR!" was a heard from Kirara as she was over run by demons._

_"MOMMA!" was Shippo's cry as he too was killed, having been on Kirara's back. Kagome screamed until Inuyasha came and embraced her. Kikyo watched this all in jealousy and hate. So she pulled back an arrow and shot Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha, being only human gasped. Blood tricked down his chin. There were several more thumps...four more arrows._

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, touching his cheek. He fell back, the arrows snapping in two. "No, no, no. Not you too. Not you too."_

_"K-Kagome...I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I love you." his eyes closed and Kagome screamed once more. In her hands was Inuyasha's sword. Blood from the wounds she received from fighting with other demons dripped heavily from the cuts. With her scream all was purified from the battle field and a full Shikon no Tama was before her. It embed itself in her side and then everything glowed white._

* * *

"That is all Ibiki Morino." Kagome whispered. "You will get nothing more from me...just...leave me alone." she said softly, closing her eyes and ignoring the man in front of her.

* * *

She was assigned to Sasuke because he was the only one whom she would trust. Him and Naruto. Naruto because he had the fox demon within him and Sasuke because he held her when she cried that first day she came to the strange place called Konoha. She had been with him for three months now and Sasuke found himself feeling something he was unfamiliar with. It had to do with the beautiful smiles she gave when she had finally healed. The way he would wake up and see her dancing in her pajamas as she cooked breakfast.

It made him smile.

The way she would get angry when Sakura or Ino threw themselves at him.

She looked cute.

It was the way she would crawl into his bed at night when she had a nightmare, tears in her eyes, she would snuggle into his chest. Whenever they went anywhere how she would wrap her arm around his.

_She made him feel._

She made him want to love.

So love her...he did...

"Let me chase away your nightmares..." he whispered as he captured her lips within his own and continued to push relentlessly into her core. Her mewls and whimpers of his name sounded in his ears over the roars of the howling wind and the tapping of the rain...he heard her voice.

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

"Let me hold you close always..." he groaned as he felt her feel impossibly tighter than any other woman he had ever loved.

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

"Let me love you..." he said in a strangled broken yet soft and sensual voice as he came just moments after her. They lay there, he still supporting his weight above her, as sweat slicked down their bodies. Kagome leaned up and caught his lips in a kiss.

"Then love me..." she whispered against them.

So he did...

...again...

...and again...

...and again...

* * *

KYN: Okay. This one was for xXmAng-LovrXx. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Alucard: Though I hate most of your stuff, this was one of your better works.  
KYN: Thanks...I think.  
Youko: Don't worry, love, Alucard just has a stick up his ass...I should know since it's from my death tree.  
KYN: Dear lord...please review and tell us what you thought guys! I should update...'A life in the Makai' next! I hope! If you're into Skip Beat! Read my KagomexRen titled 'Tired of Acting'!


End file.
